Always There
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: He'd traveled for eight years, solo and no nakama around as he jumped from one ship to another...but when he thought he was alone - he realized they were always there.


Standard disclaimer applies.

.

.

The moment he entered the bar, everything suddenly quieted down, those who were afraid immediately skittered away, not wanting to even be too close to him while those who were unafraid were wary of his presence. It had been like this for the past eight years. People feared him. The mere mention of his name is enough to make the weaker men tremble so what more if they came face to face with the legendary swordsman who is now traveling the entire world on his own, jumping from one ship to another, with no real destination. He had been to the New World and left, finding himself here in Arabasta.

He ignored their glances as he casually walked towards the counter and ordered for a drink. "Just two pints of beer."

The bartender nodded nervously and immediately handed the order before moving away from him. The green-haired just shook his head wryly before starting to drink. Not long after, he sensed someone staring at him so he tilted his shoulder to find a man with sand-colored hair. Zoro had never met him but his gut told him the guy knew him.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he drawled angrily, his anger always been an issue now for the past eight years. Damn but suddenly the man who prided himself with so much honor had gone and hated the world.

The man stood up from his place, his friends giving him an are-you-crazy-look but he ignored them and sat at the stool beside Zoro. "You wouldn't mind me joining you for a drink, Roronoa?"

Taking a swig from his drink, Zoro appraised the man before he shrugged and ignored him nonetheless. But the guy was persistent – something Zoro hated because it reminded him so much of that idiot and persistent rubber man who dragged his ass from the marine base to become a pirate.

"I heard – "

"Go away and leave me be unless you want your throat cut," Zoro said menacingly and the men who were inside the bar gulped, wondering what went into Kohza's mind. Knowing the words held some truth to it, he raised his hands in thin air.

"I mean no disrespect Roronoa seeing as you were one of those who saved this kingdom before – " the crowd gasped in shock, not expecting the shocking news. They have often wondered who Vivi was talking to during her speech just after the chaos against Crocodile but they never had a clue. They thought it strange then that Vivi was not there while talking.

A sound followed as the stool fell on the floor when Zoro pushed himself up and started to draw his sword, his face dark. "Stay away from me," he said, his blade already drawn and pointed at Kohza's throat. That was the scene that greeted the princess of the kingdom when she entered the bar, having been told that a certain green-haired swordsman had stepped foot into the land of Nanahona. It so happened Vivi was there with Pell to buy some things she needed.

Recognizing the green hair and the sword, Vivi gasped especially upon seeing Kohza there and his friends pale as white sheet. "Mr. Bushido!" she gasped and her voice surprised the swordsman. He gave her a quick glance before sheathing his sword back and pulling a few bills to pay for his unfinished drink. He never bothered to glance at the guy talking to him as he walked towards the door, not even wanting to acknowledge Vivi who was staring at him with cloudy eyes. But when he was out from the bar, he was surprised to find her grabbing his arm.

There was pain in her eyes too. He looked away. "What do you want, Vivi?" he asked in a terse tone.

She blinked her tears. "It's been eight years…" she started and felt him stiffen at the reminder of how long he had been traveling on his own. Alone. With no nakama around.

He gently freed his arm from her hold and he took a step back, his eyes so dark and lifeless. "Look, it's good to see you but you shouldn't be seen in public with a guy like me," he said and nodded.

Vivi watched helplessly until she took the courage to speak once more. "What happened there?"

He halted for a minute, not even looking at her when he answered. "Lots of things." And he walked away. When she was sure no one was looking, Vivi wiped her tears. That was the time that Pell made his presence known as he stood beside her, his eyes watching the swordsman go.

"To see one of our heroes here, it would have been something to celebrate about if not for the fact that the guy hated crowds," he said. They have heard tales about the swordsman. Tales that started from the moment the event eight years ago took place. Pell glanced at the princess. "Do you know what people called him nowadays?"

"No. I never bothered listening to exaggerating stories about him. All I wanted to know then was how it came to this," she said regrettably, the pain and grief undeniably there in her eyes.

Pell smiled ruefully. "They called him a real demon now – not just the usual titles used to describe him. Ever since that happened, people believed he is a real demon."

.

.

.

Zoro stood at the dock, watching many ships there while wondering where to jump into. He never wanted to talk to Vivi knowing the inevitable subject would come up – about eight years ago. Not bothering to ask for permission, he jumped up towards a particular ship. He can judge a person's strength merely by studying how he carries himself and Zoro decided to sail with the weaklings to avoid troubles. Naturally, upon sight of him, the rookie captain trembled and swallowed.

"W-w-What do you want?"

He gave him a sharp look. "I'm going to sail with this ship towards the next island," he said and went towards the right side, set his swords down and leaned, his eyes closed. "Don't even bother trying to do something stupid or I will cut this ship into two."

And with that, he closed his eyes and slept. And dreamt.

Of that event eight years ago.

The crew was very happy and excited. Just a few more islands and they'd be in Raftel – the place where One Piece is hidden. Everyone is happy for Luffy, knowing that he is very close to his dream. A dream he now wanted to achieve for his brother – a tribute to Ace for giving his life for him.

But things did not go as planned back then.

Zoro snapped his eyes open, his right hand immediately drawing Kitetsu while the pirate approaching him stumbled backwards in surprise and fear. He was so sure the man was heavily asleep already. "What?" Zoro demanded.

"Uh, the…the captain had asked us to prepare foods for you," he said, sweating hard. He raised the plate he was holding. "I brought this…" he immediately set it down in front of Zoro and went away, fearing for his life. He could swear the swordsman had a murderous look in his eyes.

Zoro stared at the food before closing his eyes. And dreamt more.

"_Sugoi, Luffy!" Usopp cried in joy as they watched the island at the horizon. "That's where One Piece is."_

"_Shishisi," Luffy said while scratching his forehead. It had been many years since they traveled. And now, Raftel is right in front of their eyes. And to think Luffy was the first to make his dream come true._

"_Oi, idiots, food is served," Sanji called out angrily from the kitchen. Robin and Nami were already there and he was asked to call for the rest of the crew. _

"_Meat!" Luffy jumped down and headed straight to the kitchen. Usopp and Chopper followed while singing together, Brook was already on his way while Franky took a little while to finish his repairs before coming up and heading straight to the kitchen. Zoro continued lifting the weights for a few more minutes before he finally decided to set it down and he jumped from the crow's nest only to stop his tracks towards the kitchen and frowned. From the right, he could see a ship approaching and they have been sailing for years for him not to recognize the sail of the ship at first glance. His eyes hardened as his arm rest on the hilts of the sword, ready to draw them anytime._

"_Luffy."_

_He did not shout for their captain. He simply called him in the voice that would reach his captain's ears. And perhaps it was how serious he called his name that Luffy stepped outside with a big meat stuffed into his mouth. _

_Without bothering to look at his captain, he simply jerked his thumb towards the direction of the ship and the instant Luffy recognized the sail, the meat was already swallowed down to his stomach as his eyes had a hard glint and his fist clenched. _

_There are two people Luffy hated and one of them is the captain of that approaching ship. The others followed outside, wondering what Zoro had called Luffy for. They too had noticed the ship and they could only gasp in surprise. _

_Nami immediately ordered to sail away, not wanting to get into trouble with that crew even though she was pretty sure the monster trio can handle them now. But to her horror, she spotted marine ships approaching from another direction._

"_Guys! There are marines approaching!" she yelled and the others panicked while Luffy and Zoro shared a look. "Franky! Have you loaded the ship with the – "_

"_Sorry Nami-sis but I was only able to finish the repair and haven't done it yet," he apologized. _

_Robin slowly stepped down. "We're going to be surrounded."_

"_We have no other choice then but to fight them," Luffy said. Chance of escape is slim this time and they would be dealing with two different forces from different directions. "No matter what, do not let them get the best of you! That's an order. We all have strengthened and powered up but it will still be best not to underestimate them."_

His dream was cut short when once again, he felt the presence of the pirates around him. When he opened his eyes, he saw them huddled together, their eyes on him. The captain cleared his throat and refused to show he is afraid. "You haven't eaten the food," he pointed out. "We did not poison it in case you are wondering."

The eyes that looked at them were eyes filled with total blankness. It is safe to assume that his eyes were lifeless. "We ah…we thought we'd like to come talk to you, Roronoa-san."

He closed his eyes once more. "Go away."

Just when he thought they did, another voice joined in and he had a lot of courage to speak his mind. "Aren't you lonely?"

When he opened them, he was met with such hopeful eyes – eyes that reminded him so much once again of what he had lost. "No. now leave me be or I will – "

"Yes sir," they immediately run away when he made a motion to draw his sword.

When they were gone, he stared at the mast of the ship and allowed the memories to flow back. It had become a battle against the marines and Blackbeard's crew.

_Everyone then was fighting a difficult battle. Robin and Nami were up against the woman from Impel Down, Catharina Devon. Chopper and Franky took care of the marines. Well, not until the admirals showed up._

_Zoro was fighting Shiryu, Blackbeard was nowhere to be seen but Aka Inu engaged Luffy in a battle. Sanji was up against another Blackbeard crew while Usopp found himself face to face against Kizaru. That day saw the strength of the small crew and at the same time, its downfall. There were lots of casualties from that tragedy and even Luffy managed to avenge his brother against Aka Inu. But the odds were stacked against them. There were still a number of powerful marines against them and Luffy was terribly wounded against his fight with Aka Inu and through all that, one man stood and watched in glee, before finally taking advantage of Luffy's momentary rest and sneaked upon him._

_Not giving room for Luffy to recover, Blackbeard continued attacking while at the same time hurting some of their nakama. It fueled Luffy's anger more and the two engaged in a life-threatening fight. With two devil fruit abilities and managing to power up as well, Blackbeard had proven himself to be a difficult opponent. Zoro managed to defeat Shiryu before finding himself face to face with Kizaru. One by one from each force started to fall down. There was no time for all of them to even cry out their names. _

_Sanji had already downed two of his opponents and was now backing up Usopp while Zoro had delivered a haki-imbued attack on Kizaru before he cried out for Chopper just as a black mass started eating him. "Chopper!"_

_Even the rest looked at Chopper while Blackbeard laughed demonically. Using Whitebeard's ability, he had already defeated a number of marines while his dark ability was upon Luffy. He had learned long ago not to be obnoxious about his ability when fighting a man of Whitebeard's caliber and certainly this crew is already on that level as well. Taking Luffy's momentary distraction, one of his crew who was good at hypnosis suddenly jumped between the two and the cane which revealed a sword cut through Luffy._

_Shocked, Luffy turned as he stared at the blade that pierced through his heart. Blackbeard laughed once more. "A rubber's weakness, ain't it?" he mocked. "One Piece will be mine and I'll become the Pirate King," he declared before he too had delivered a fatal wound towards Luffy who still struggled to stand up._

_Just when Zoro was about to jump to join, Kizaru intervened but the swordsman was already in his murderous aura and the two engaged once more in a serious fight before Kizaru was finally down. Nami and Robin lay defeated on the floor in the pool of their own blood as Catharina Devon sneered at them. _

_Franky had taken the opportunity to lash out at her but it became a cycle and finally Franky was also bested against another opponent from Blackbeard._

_Just when Zoro was about to finish the one who finished Franky, he saw Blackbeard throw a badly wounded Luffy in the sea as if he was nothing. Without thinking, he jumped to go after the hammer captain. Blood oozed from Luffy's wound as well as his and the sea water was making it even difficult, making the wound itch and hurt more. But Luffy continued swimming down, his eyes scanning for Luffy until he found him._

_A few more minutes and the two resurfaced with Luffy's condition worse than what Zoro had first assumed. He had a part of him that was burned from Aka Inu, then there were the wounds delivered from Blackbeard but what terrified Zoro the most is the gaping wound in Luffy's chest – a wound from a sword. _

"_Oi, Luffy," he called his captain's name as he swam towards their ship while at the same time trying to remain hidden from view. It would be too bad if he had the marines shooting at them here. He could hear that man's distinct laughter. _

_He slung his captain over his shoulder before he climbed the ship only to stand frozen at the sight that greeted him. Even the marines were all petrified, shocked at the events that took place in Thousand Sunny. For there in the middle, amidst the broken mast, the wood splints and everything, the bodies of his nakama lay…dead._

_Luffy coughed blood. "Zo…ro," he choked out, finding it hard to speak. Carefully, Zoro laid his captain down. _

"_Oh, there's one left standing," Blackbeard's right hand man noticed them. _

"_Can I kill him?" one of the few left from Blackbeard's crew asked. "After all, he was the one who killed Shiryu."_

"_Go ahead. And make sure to finish him, real good, while I deal with Mugiwara," Blackbeared sneered and the pair were making slow movements towards them. Zoro ignored the throbbing pain from his thigh and chest as he once again positioned himself to stand in front of his dying captain._

"_There's another ship approaching from four o'clock," the hypnotist informed when he happened to see the approaching ship. "It's the RedHaired."_

_Blackbeard and his other companion halted. It wouldn't be wise to go up against another powerful crew at the moment, considering how he lost most of his men as well, with only two left. he glanced at Straw Hat. "We'll retreat for now. Mugiwara is already done for," he said. _

_And they jumped to their ship. Zoro did not yet relax his stance as the marines started firing on them – on him. With one movement, he managed to cut the remaining ships in two before he focused on the retreating ship of Blackbeard and did the same thing. _

_Without bothering to see if he succeeded, he immediately attended to his captain and held his head. "Luffy."_

_The rubber man is panting so hard…so slow…and so soft…and it terrified Zoro. To his horror, Luffy was crying, his one hand tried to reach for the straw hat. "I…failed."_

_It was painful to hear Luffy admit those especially when they were very close to getting to Raftel. "Don't die on me now, captain," he said tersely. "The island is in view. We can make it."_

_Luffy smiled regrettably as he stared at the sky and murmured his brother's name. "Ace…"_

_In panic, Zoro tried to shake Luffy from the obvious submission to death but Luffy gently closed his eyes and spoke his last. "G-Gome…this will probably be very hard for you."_

_He felt his hand go limp at his side before Zoro stared at the face for a while as the hateful knowledge of that cold reality seeped into his mind. And despite how hardened he had become, Zoro, could only cry as he held his captain's head towards his chest._

"_What the – "_

_He did not bother to see who spoke. It was Shanks and they studied the remains of the ship with a sinking feeling inside their hearts. Lucky calmly checked on the crew members before he shook his head when Beckman gave him a questioning look. Yasopp went towards his son and wailed, for being too late._

_Shanks stared at Luffy in disbelief before Ben spoke. "The other one is mortally wounded as well. We need to tend to him or he'd end up just like them."_

When Zoro woke up, he learned he was unconscious for four straight days, on and off from a high fever. He learned that Blackbeard and his two remaining crewmembers were immediately defeated by Shanks and his men. They took advantage of Zoro's last attack on Blackbeard's ship.

And he learned that the remains of his nakama were carefully groomed in one room, awaiting for the swordsman to wake or not at all. Shanks and Beckman had already considered the worst case scenario then and that was to see if Zoro could manage to survive his wounds as well or not at all. If not, then he will be buried together alongside his nakama. When left alone in the room with his nakama's bodies – the hardened man could only sag down, defeated. And even hardened men had their moments of vulnerability. Zoro had proven that as he sat beside the captain's body and he could only blame himself and cry.

A few days later, the marines had already spread the word that Straw Hat Pirates were defeated in the battle and only one managed to survive. Due to that, people had believed that Zoro was a real demon, being able to escape and trick death many times. His survival alone was enough telling for the others to be wary of him, knowing he is more dangerous than he lets on.

And for eight years, Zoro had never once drawn his Wadou. He had never once sought Mihawk to challenge him for the title. He only fought marines now to defend himself using Kitetsu as the cursed blade is more appropriate especially considering how Zoro lusts for blood.

When he reached the island, he left the pirates and boarded another ship. It had been like that for almost a year until he found himself face to face with Mihawk who was waiting for him. This time, it was Mihawk issuing a challenge to his former apprentice. Zoro could only see Mihawk now as another enemy. And he fought. To kill. Just like he always did to people who stood on his way or to people who simply annoyed him.

.

.

.

Moments later, he awoke to find himself in the same spot. But their faces were staring at him with disappointment. Shocked, he could only gape at them. "Damn it," he cursed his nightmare.

"What happened to you?" Nami asked with a frown.

He glanced at himself and saw a large mark. "Tch. So I'm a goner too eh?" he asked more to himself, ignoring the one who spoke.

"What have you been doing, marimo? You went and got lost from island to island," Sanji asked with a sneer.

He still remained firm in ignoring them. That was until he saw his captain staring intently at him. His eyes lacked the usual fervor. He was looking at him with so much sadness. "What happened to that dream?" he asked his first mate and Zoro frowned.

"What dream?" he asked, playing the ignorant.

This angered the usually cheerful guy and he stared straight at his eyes. "You abandoned us."

The accusation in his voice shocked Zoro before he realized it hurt him as well. He did not even attempt to defend himself and simply accepted what Luffy was saying.

"How could you?" he asked once more.

Snapping, Zoro glared at him. "What would you have me do, Luffy? I only have two hands and there's no way I can protect all of you at the same time!" he roared in anger. No need to mention that had Shanks and his crew not arrived, he too would be just as good as them. Whether or not he fought Blackbeard as the remaining straw hat, he will still end up dead.

Luffy spoke softly. "I'm not talking about that and you know that for a fact," he said. "The moment you abandoned your dream, you abandoned us as well. Our dream lies within yours too."

"Tch, what's good becoming the greatest swordsman when I utterly failed," he said angrily. "It's not like I want it anymore. That dream was lost when I…" he couldn't find the words to say.

To his surprise, Nami gently cupped his face and for a moment, he wanted to believe she wasn't the money-grabbing witch who always exploited him. Then she smiled regrettably. "You've been wandering far too long…"

He let himself feel her touch before he took a step back and shook his head only for Robin this time to hold him as well. Her eyes were warm and no longer held the mystery that she always had. Gently, she too cupped his face. "You were never been alone, Kenshi-san."

"I have always been even before Luffy came," he defended, not wanting to admit that she was right.

"True but it's a different kind of loneliness now isn't it?" Brook joined in as well as they started moving towards him one by one and Zoro could only stay glued on his spot. "I understood it most among the rest of us for I did travel alone for eighty years already. Without the presence of nakama. And it is painful."

He did not know what caused it. All he was sure about is the fact that the pain and hidden loneliness as well as the guilt and the wound he had been nursing for eight long years resurfaced and he could only stare at them, his chest tightening. His eyes had unshed tears.

And he sat down, his one knee up while his right hand covered his eyes in shame and guilt. "I'm sorry," he could only mutter and they were not sure if he was apologizing over the fact that he lived and they died, or that he was unable to even save a single soul, or because he had been but a jerk for the past eight years.

"Zoro – bro, Sunny too had been very lonely you know," Franky said.

"You have to stand up, search yourself Zoro," Usopp urged his nakama.

"Do not give up," Chopper cheered on.

He uncovered his eyes and stared at all their tearful faces. Then Luffy bent down, his hand extending to lend him a hand to stand up. His eyes were soft and seeing. "You've already cried for us. That's enough burden, go and make that dream come true. Your dream stands as ours too. We're always right beside you, you know. Always watching."

"Luffy – damn it – that dream is fucking meaningless now," he said as he took the offer and let Luffy pull him up. The captain and first mate held each other tight in their firm grasp.

Luffy grinned. "It's not. And you know it. For as long as one of us remains – which in this case is you – then that dream lives on. Our dream lives on. You have only to unlock Wadou. It's the sword that holds the most burden – a promise to your friend, to yourself, to your dream and it goes without saying that it's a promise to us. Do us proud, mate."

"Zoro, can I ask you one thing?" Usopp spoke and wrapped his arm around the wounded swordsman much like he always does with Luffy. "Do you think I became a brave man of the sea?"

The question was something the long-nosed had always hoped for the swordsman to answer. After all, he always looked up at him, making him his role model.

"Ah – the great captain usopp and his three thousand men," he answered with so much sincerity. Usopp beamed and gave Zoro a grateful smile.

And before he could continue to talk to them, their forms all but vanished one by one. But unlike a while ago, their eyes were shining with tears while smiling at him. Grinning at him. And their eyes were just filled with so much faith. So much belief that he will succeed.

"Wait – I haven't – " he was too late to even stop them from going.

.

.

.

Mihawk stopped and looked back upon sensing the green-haired man standing up. He was so sure earlier that the guy had lost already after being out for more a minute. He glanced at his sword before he stared at the bay where the Red Haired stood from their ship, watching.

"What use is it standing up and fighting when you already know you'd lose?" he asked in exasperation. "I don't intend fighting you anymore, Roronoa. You have disappointed me. And doesn't it say much already that you lost when you have been down for a minute?" he then turned around to face the man who coughed blood, his hands holding his wound. He stared at the sticky blood in his hand for a moment before he balanced himself out, one hand slowly and finally drawing out Wadou and Shusui.

It puzzled Mihawk how the man could have the strength to stand back even with that wound. And when he looked into his eyes – he saw not the lifeless green eyes anymore but a pair of eyes filled with determination and purpose.

"You can only say you won when your opponent yields," Zoro said slowly.

Mihawk flipped his sword carefully. "Very well, but tell me something boy, what made you stand up?" he asked out of curiosity. After all, this man never ceased to amaze him just as how much Luffy could amuse Shanks.

He did not smile. He did not smirk. He only met Mihawk's gaze as he honestly answered. "I realized I still have something left to do and I wouldn't want my nakama see me lost to you," his words were softly spoken but it held so much truth that for a moment Mihawk wondered if the man had wandered in the land of the dead. "I cannot fail them. Whatever became of their dreams, it had merged with mine and I will absolutely defeat you now, Mihawk."

Yep, the man always amazed him and right now, he had gained again his respect. And not long after, Zoro was on the offensive but this time with simply the intention to win this duel and not to kill.

.

.

.

He quietly stood in front of all the treasures – One Piece – as legend called it. Becoming the King of Swordsmen, Zoro had decided to make a final stop with the help of a few pirates – the Whitebeard Pirates who helped him in navigation though he could very well and very surely say that it was Sunny who guided them there instead. Sunny remembered all the seas they have traveled, the island where they have stopped and it guided Zoro there.

He left the Thousand Sunny before in Water 7, leaving it to the Galley-La to take care of it. Everything that belonged to the eight who died were on the ship and when he returned nine years later after his duel with Mihawk, he found it carefully maintained and untouched.

"_The ship is a beauty," Iceburg said as he stood with Zoro and Paulie, their eyes all on the ship which Franky build for the crew. 'Even until now, I am amazed how Franky had done so well with his skills. Have you decided to finally sail on it, Roronoa-san?"_

"_Yes." He bowed a little, showing his gratitude. "I thank you for taking care of it."_

_The mayor only smiled. Paulie spoke. "My men loved watching over it, sometimes spending the night there simply to watch over it. You'd be surprise with how many stories they told."_

"_Such as?"_

"_They were talking of ghost stories. Often times, in the middle of the night, they thought they heard someone laughing hard, there were noises in the ship that they could not explain and how even at dawn, the kitchen looked and smelled as if someone was just there – you know what I mean."_

_Zoro blinked for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. I do." So, they've also been watching over Sunny, keeping it company. He had always thought he was alone when they left. now, it occurred to him how they were always there – watching him._

_He slowly took a few steps towards the ship and laid his hand on it for the first time in nine years already. He felt nostalgia washing over his being – realizing just how much he had missed it, missed them. "Gome Sunny…I too had abandoned you," he said as if the ship is a living creature. But ever since that incident with Merry after Enies Lobby, he had come to believe that the existence of one's being does not solely rely on humans but were just as connected to important things._

_He turned to Paulie and Iceburg. "Thank you very much."_

And it was through stroke of luck that the remaining Whitebeard pirates were on the island, simply passing by with no real destination. They only travel from one sea to another – not at all interested with One Piece. For adventure. For fun. And to keep on living for tomorrow like how Whitebeard had often taught them. In their hearts, they continued mourning and hurting for the loss of their father and brother, Ace, but for them, to give up on life is to give up on what they have died for.

And Zoro learned that the odd way. And when asked of his destination, he spoke of only one word and having heard of his directional problems, they have offered to assist him – he who now holds the will of his captain and his crew in the palm of his hands.

He drew a deep breath and laid the worn-out straw hat which had always been kept safely hidden in one of Sunny's room. Shanks had never taken it back. He stared at the straw-hat and for a moment, a very fleeting moment, he thought he saw Luffy there, grinning from ear to ear. He missed the captain. He missed the entire crew.

Next, he laid down Nami's maps, Chopper's kit, Usopp's kabuto, Franky's tools, Brook's violin, Robin's book and Sanji's cigarettes.

"Well, I guess, you all made it here," he said to the unseen, feeling the cold wind against his face. He wasn't sure if he dreamt that scene where they talked to him. He wasn't sure at all if it ever happened but he knew dream or not – their words held true and this is the least he could do them.

Then he unstrapped Kitetsu from his hips and stared at it for a moment. "You've bled for them too," he said to the sword. "You took it upon yourself to avenge them by shedding more blood." He knew he wouldn't regret ever doing this. "And most of all, you have shouldered Wadou and Shusui's share and cried for them. Protect these precious things, Kitetsu." And he stabbed it on the ground as the sword stood there in its glory. With one last bow, he finally ascended the steep passageway that had always led many men to their death in their attempt to find One Piece.

.

.

.

Vivi stopped and stared at the young children gathered together, wanting to hear her story. An old story that span back a few years ago.

"What happened to him after that? Did he become the Pirate King?"

She gently shook her head and smiled. "No. Zoro-san simply went there to deliver what he considered his failure years ago. You see, when that incident happened, he had wanted to bring his captain there to the island. It's his own way of accomplishing what was left unfinished."

One kid sighed dreamily. "I wish I can become like them someday – so strong and proud and honorable," he said. "But what happened to him?"

Vivi chuckled. "Oh, he did not live the life of a pirate anymore. He came here to seek solitude." Her smile faltered a little. "But they always say that swordsmen have a short span of life. I guess that might be true for some. Zoro-san died peacefully. I supposed all those wounds he got from battle when he was younger had taken its toll on his body."

"Eh? Zoro-san lived here?" a girl shrieked in surprised, not expecting that one of her idols had indeed taken residence in Arabasta without them ever seeing him.

She nodded. "Yes. But he's a solitary man so he never mingled more than necessary. The soldiers were trained by him though when he put up a dojo. But many people here remembered him and his deeds as well as their actions in freeing this kingdom from Crocodile." She glanced outside as the wind howled. "Zoro died…and was buried with Thousand Sunny…"

_She sat beside his deathbed, her eyes filled with grief and sadness. To think that he would go away when he's still young by the standards of a samurai. He was sleeping there, a smirk on his face as he waited his time to go._

"_Zoro," she called his attention. Over the years, she had come to drop the formality and call him by his name alone. Behind her stood Chaka, Pell, Igaram and her father. They all looked at Zoro with unspoken grief – a grief that they were finally been able to show after what happened to his nakama, a grief that spoke for their feeling of his departure._

_Said swordsman cracked one eye open, like he usually does. "I wish you wouldn't go yet," she cried and held his hand against hers._

"_Heh. Swordsmen don't get to live longer," he said haughtily even when he's dying. "I'm grateful for giving me this home, Vivi. Besides I am sure this isn't the final parting. We'd be waiting there."_

_Despite her tears, she could only smile at him. Somehow, it sounded unusual when words of thanks came from Zoro. But when he spoke those, he meant it. "You're important to me…I'd do anything for a nakama. Besides, you needed it. A place to stay. A home. Far from painful memories."_

_A smirk once more before he coughed out blood. Vivi immediately held his head but he shook it gently, not wanting to worry her anymore. "I'd like to request to be there – at Thousand Sunny. No matter what, that's my home and it would be nice to go back there and spend your last moment where you could feel their presence." Luckily, Thousand Sunny had been docked in Nanohana for a long time though the kingdom had to do some creative works to hide it's features from the marines. "For years, I've lived being feared and famed but just this once – I'd like to die a normal death. It's not so much to ask and I'm sure you'd understand that – "_

"_I do. You're a good person, Zoro. And after all these years, you still carried it with you – the guilt of being alive while they died. I hope your stay here for the past years had somehow abated that terrible loneliness feeding at you."_

_His answer was to press his hands. "I'm tired." And when he spoke that, she knew he wasn't talking about physically tired but emotionally. She felt his hold on her hand loosened as he finally fell into an eternal slumber. Vivi closed her eyes as tears spilled down before she gently stood up and kissed his forehead, brushing a few strands of fading green hair. The scar in his eye visible in her eyes. The mark that had made him bow down and swallow his pride for the sake of getting stronger to protect his captain. She knew all about it. He told her about it even that event that had caused him great suffering._

_She let her lips linger on his forehead as her tears fell continuously down to his peaceful face. "I know you're tired. And now, rest that troubled soul, Zoro. Rest and be at peace." Perhaps her regret is that she wasn't able to have him brought there before his last breath._

She remembered it well. How when he was on his deathbed, he could only wish to be with Sunny. And the pirates who have thus been acquainted with him gave him a Viking funeral just at the Nanohana Port where lots of people came and saw him to his end. Even Dr. Kureha from Sakura Island had taken the time to come and see him off peacefully . To her honest surprise, Mihawk and Red Haired Pirates as well as the Whitebeards and along with some who belonged to the Supernova before came to see him off – in their mind knowing already that the last of what remains from the Straw Hats will go and no one is to carry their will anymore. They have met a lot of pirate crews before but the Straw Hats were on a league of their own. but Vivi could only be happy that Zoro is to be reunited with them. He told her they would wait for her there. That she still has lots of things to do.

She clapped her hands and stood up as Chaka came in to bring her guests to their beds. When alone, Vivi watched outside as the rain poured down. Back in Raftel, many had attempted to go search for One Piece in that island. Legend has it that even before they could move farther away from the shore, they could feel an ominous presence, preventing them from even going further. Making those pirates feel as if the treasures were being watched.

Perhaps Kitetsu remained watching over the things his master had left him, waiting for the right man to come claim the treasure sought by many. In the meantime, One Piece will and still belongs to the Straw Hat Pirates. The very proofs of it are the things Zoro had left behind in remembrance of his nakama. Many claimed they even heard a whole crew laughing in the island in the eerie silence. Imagination or not, Vivi knew that they were always there.

All of them.

.

.

.


End file.
